Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion King
Sailor Moon and the scouts goes on a adventure in the pridelands, where they meet new friends and a new enemies. Plot Rafiki tells Zazu, Nagisa and Honoka the backstory of how Sailor moon and the sailor scouts meet lita and how they all helped Simba take his place as king of priderock. It began when Sailor Moon and friends goes on an adventure on the pridelands, where they join the celebration of the birth of the future king Simba. The next morning, Simba,his sister makoto,the sailor team and Simba's father Mufasa, on a tour of simba's future kingdom. Their tour comes short lived,however, when Mufasa and Sailor moon are informed of hyenas in the pridelands.So Simba and Makoto decide to go and bother their uncle Scar, who is secretly jealous of simba being next in line to the throne. So Scar tricks the little cubs, accompanied by Simba's special friend Nala, Rini(Sailor Mini Moon), hotaru(Sailor Saturn)along with twilight and friends, venturing into the elephant graveyard. They are chased by three hyenas to a dead end, but then saved by Mufasa and the sailor scouts, who later scolds Simba and Makoto for disobeying his order not to go to the land beyond the boders. Thankfully, Mufasa didn't stay mad at them and he tells them that the great kings of the past look down on them from the stars and are always there to guide them. Later the next day, Scar takes Simba, Makoto and Rini to the gorge with promise of a surprise that's "to die for." When a stampede of wildebeests charges down at them, they clinge to a branch till Mufasa arrives to save them again, but just as Mufasa cries out to his brother for help, Scar shows his true form before throwing Mufasa down into the raging stampede. Simba, Makoto and Rini race back down just as the danger has finally passed, but their find the king lying motionless in the settling dust and they burst into tears. Scar comes up and tells the children they are to blame for the king's death, and insists them to run away for ever. Scared and Lonely, both fled into exile away from the pridelands. Later that night, Scar tells Serena and friends along with the lionesses the death of Mufasa, Simba, Makoto and Rini. As Serena, Twilight Sparkle and the others burst into tears. Out of no where, Hyenas begin to appear as Scar continued his speech and both Serena and the others gasps in horror and Scar goes up to the edge pride rock and claims himself king of the pridelands. In the desert Rini, Makoto and rini were laying in the hot ground, vultures began surrounding them, then they are saved by a meerkat named Timon and Warhog named Pumbaa. Once they led them to the jungle, they teach them Hakuna Matata, meaning no worries, Simba, Makoto and Rini grew up strong and healthy. While Scar was ruling over the pridelands, the Sailor Scouts and the rest of the team along with Nala prepare to leave to find help. While Nala was chasing Pumbaa, they stumbled upon Simba, Makoto and Rini, who were very happy to see her. While everyone gave Simba and Nala time alone, Luna realised that Makoto was Lita(Sailor Jupiter), so she uses her crescent moon to raise back Makoto memories as a sailor scout and turns her into a human. Once that was done, Lita and Rini became ready to face the past, but Simba still needed, more extreme. When he also learned Simba was alive, Rafiki followed his scent to the jungle where he shows Simba and Makoto that Mufasa lives in them. Mufasa appears in a mystical storm of gathering clouds and reminds them that they must take their places in the circle of life. Both Simba and Makoto rush back to pride rock, with their friends following close by, to confront Scar and his army of hyenas. While Timon and Pumbaa distracted the hyenas, so that Simba, Makoto and the others can get passed. Simba tells Nala and the others to find his mum, Serena, while him, Makoto and Rini will look for Scar. Simba, Makoto and Rini hid behind a rock, Scar calls out for Sarabi and Serena as they pass the hyenas and Simba and Rini both watch them go straight to Scar. Serena tells Scar that they must leave pride rock, but Scar refused and Serena got angry and said Mufasa' s name. Scar hits Serena straight to the wall and Simba, Makoto and Rini rush up to her and Rini gave Serena a hug and Simba tells her that their home. Simba and Makoto told Scar to step down or fight, but Scar persuade them to tell the lionesses, the Sailor Scouts, also Twilight and her team, who were responsible for Mufasa's death. Simba, Makoto and Rini tells them that they are responsible and Scar tells Makoto that she isn't Mufasa child, but Mufasa's ''adopted ''daughter and Sarabi tells her that she and Mufasa didn't want her to find out and Scar says she wanted to get revenge on her foster father for lying to her, but Makoto said that isnt true and Scar backs Simba and her to the edge of pride rock and Scar reveals that he has killed Mufasa. Makoto and Simba gets mad and once Scar reveals that he had killed Mufasa, the battle with the sailor scouts, the ponies and the lionesses against the hyenas begins. While the Sailor Scouts and the ponies take care of the hyenas, Simba, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon goes after Scar to the top of pride rock as soon as Scar jumped almost to Simba, Sailor Jupiter attacks him with her supreme thunder crush, while Sailor Moon used her Kaleidomoon Scope. After they defeated him, Scar gets attacked by the hyenas. When the rain falls Sailor Moon, Mini moon and the others watches proudly as Simba took his place as king of the pridelands, when Rafiki presented the daughter of King Simba and Queen Nala, Rini and the others smiled as a new day was beginning. Category:Luke Yannuzzi